Fate of the Ninebrakers
by shhh
Summary: A story dealing with the position of Nine-Breaker
1. Default Chapter

Armored Core: Fate of the Nine Breakers  
by shhh  
  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any armored core, they do.  
  
Note: This story is basiclly a re-write on the history of the nine-breaker(s). Going from Nine-ball to Armored Core 3.  
  
A black and purple AC is seen leaving the lab which contained the nine-balls. Carrying the head of ultimate nine-ball. It emblem a froozen c and bloody b with a burning anarchy symbol in the foreground. The words Cold Blood no.2 insribed on a banner under the symbols.  
  
Pilot Rank: S-1  
Pilot Name: Raor Stones  
AC Name: Bong  
  
The pilot who defeated nine-ball, said by some to be just lucky, others say invincable. He seems emotionless in battle, ruthlessly hunting his opponents until their destruction. The emblem he carries is from his days in the military, a progetech special forces group Cold Blood. He is the last living member of his squad. Many have threatened his crown as Nine-Breaker but none have sucseeded. But this is a new era. Nine-ball is long dead, but Stones lives on. Always training to be better and always on the look out for new technology. He doesn't plan to lose.  
  
... However their is a new threat   
  
Pilot Rank: A-1  
Pilot Name: Lukav Mineav Jr.  
AC Name: Outlaw  
  
A very impressive rookie you took control of the arena as fast as anyone. He is the son of Lukav Mineav the man heading the Cold Blood unit when it exsisted. Stones seems to be waiting in the background to see what he can really do.  
  
Lukav: Hey Lara did they send the head parts in yet?  
Lara: I handle your missions not your AC, but yes.  
Lukav: Sorry sorry sorry.  
Lara: By the way you have a new mission, but the sender is unknown.  
Lukav: How much?  
Lara: I don't think..  
Lukav: How much!  
Lara: 200,000 credits.  
Lukav: I accept.  
Lara: But, oh never mind.  
  
At mission site Old Isaac City.  
Lukav: Were are they?  
Lara: I have a bad feeling, get out of their.  
Lukav: Shut up!..  
Many footsteps heard obviouly MTs, and one jumping boost clearly an AC.  
Stones: Now we test your skill.  
Lukav: You!  
The MTs splitt up one group is a flying type another dash and another cloaked.  
Stones: Beat them.  
Lukav: Shit!  
Lukav punches the overboost and flies out and blades the cloaked MTs while he can see them. Them shoots down the fliers with an energy sniper rifle. Finally missles the dashers.  
Lukav: Their!  
Stones: Impresive most impresive, but your still not ready.  
Stones flies up Lukav chases.  
Stones: No kid sorry no following.  
Lukav's AC is hit by and MT rocket disabling all fcs and energy functions.  
Lukav: Damn.  
Lara: Are you alright?  
Lukav: Fine.  
  
Back at base at Layered.  
Lukav: Why? Why did he bring me their?  
Lara: We got another one probably him again.  
Lukav: Were going.  
  
On board dropship.  
Lukav: What?!  
Lara: I said once you land, head into the mountains the entrance it their!  
Lukav: Got it!  
  
Thud  
AC voice: All systems online.  
Lukav: Now will see what your up to.  
  
At the mountain entrance.  
Lukav: This place is so old.  
Lara: Be careful we'll be out of radio contact for awhile.  
Lukav: Figures.  
  
His AC blasts the door open and walks in a long tunnel in front of him, as he walks a blue and white AC pops out.  
  
?: III I don'tt cacare who who who you arre.  
Lukav: What?  
The two start moving, further into the building, into a large room.  
?: Le lets fi fight raraven will settle this in battle.  
?: Combat mode is now engaged.  
Lukav: Three of them!  
Lukav's ac starts blasting on of them it falls rather quickly, another rushes him.  
Lukav: Back off way off.  
Outlaw pops him with missles he too falls.  
Lukav: Why havnt you moved?  
?: Tartget verified commencing hostilities!  
The blue one darts upward and flies around Lukav apperantly using overboost.  
Lukav: Gotcha!  
His sniper rifle takes out the blue ACs booster system. Lukav rushes it and cuts in two. He walk toward the exit, it opens and as he walks in diffrent ACs are in containers.  
Lukav: What the?  
Stones: My greatest rivals ACs. Nine-Ball, Ultimate Nine-ball, Necro, Subjugator, Anteries, Aries, Matthais, Ace, Exile, countless other ravens, and now you. I once destroyed the machine, but I am the machine.  
  
The next hall opens a gigantic arena. At the other end Bong.  
Stones: Do you really think I would let you just destroy an empire I spent my life on? The controller, Klein, everything after nine-ball was of my doing. As for the matter of your father. He didnt die in battle, he found out what I had planned and wanted to stop it but, I couldnt allow that.   
Lukav: You Bastard!  
Stones: Die Rebel!!  
  
The two ACs encircle each other while boosting. Stones takes to the air too high for Lukav to follow.  
Lukav: How the fuck?  
Stones: Ha, I'm not only the only living nine-breaker, but the only living specimen of human plus not op-intensify.  
Lukav: Mother..  
Stones starts unloading on Outlaw with his chain gun, stealthing himself.  
Lukav: Fuck fuck fuck, get down here!  
Lukav rushes Bong and swipes at him but Stones backs up just enough and cut Lukav back down.  
Stones: Pitiful, your not ready yet. We will meet again Rebel, until then.  
Lukav: FCS error, SHIT!!  
Stones: You are indead powerful, but not ready. I will make you ready.  
Lukav: Lara?!  
Lara: ....  
Lukav: Lara?!  
Lara: ye..yes?  
Lukav: Have the transport ready.  
  
To be continued...  
Note: For those of you wondering Stones is my Armored core pilot, the name Bong is my own psychological trick. Who would take an AC named Bong serious? right. 


	2. No More Nemisis

Armored Core: Fate of the Nine-Breakers  
Chapter 2: No More Nemisis  
  
  
Note: This part takes place several months after the first chapter.  
  
Lukav: That all of them?  
Lara: One more an AC.  
Lukav: Bring it on.  
A large clearly overweight AC stands over the building the sun behind it.  
Lukav: Zoom in.  
It has the Cold Blood symbol with the words Cold Blood No. 1.  
Lukav: Thats Moonscraper!  
Lara: Impossible your dad is dead.  
Lukav: Stones...  
?: Hi.  
The large AC takes to the air and flies over Outlaw smacking it with a spread bazooka.  
Lukav: Lara are there any life signs?  
Lara: Negative, destroy it.  
Lukav: Back were you came from.  
Monscraper fires a big black object from its back launcher (armored core 2 or here archaic ground torpedo), it splits open and Moonscraper launches extension missles.  
Lukav: Shit.  
Outlaw gets pounded. Moonscraper is floating in front of Outlaw.  
Lukav: Punch it!  
Outlaw goes into overboost but Moonscraper mearly drops and shoots the belly of Outlaw with a spread bazooka shot. Lukav gets rattled a little bit.  
Lukav: Oww!!  
?: All too easy.  
Lukav: What are you smoking?  
Lara: Watch it your ap it low.  
Lukav: Fine.  
?: ....  
Outlaw does one more rush on Moonscraper, but this time it parries the laser blade and puts its bazooka to the core.  
?: Very well.  
Moonscraper turns and overboosts right out of the battlefield.  
Lara: Your still not on level with Stones and your father.  
Lukav: I know, I know.  
Lara: That will have to change.  
  
Back at the Global Cortex Garage.  
Lara: I'm going to ask some ravens their training techniques and come up with a raven work out for you.  
Lukav: uhgh...  
Lukav rolls his eyes.  
Lara: Hey! do you want my help?  
Lukav: But!  
Lara: But nothing, take a shower you smell.  
Lukav: mumbles  
Lukav heads into his Garage room and takes his shower.  
About an Hour later.  
Lukav walks out with one towel around his waist another drying himself.  
Stones: So we finally meet.  
Lukav drops the towel (not the one around his waist).  
Stones: I just though I should help you out.  
Stones stands up.  
Lukav; What do you mean?  
Stones: Its in your inventory.  
Stones image frizzes and dissapears.  
Lukav: Hologram.  
Lara: What?  
Lukav: Did you see him?  
Lara: Who?  
Lukav: Stones had a hologram just a second ago and said he gave us a part, I think.  
Lara: Make yourself presentable and I'll check.  
Lukav: Fine.  
Lara: op-intensify?  
Lukav: What?  
Lara: You have op-intensify, but none of its functions.  
Lukav: Sweet.  
Lara: pheew, brush your teeth too, man you have to groom yourself more often.  
Lukav: Hehehe.  
Minutes later.  
Lukav: So how do we get the functions?  
Lara: I don't really know.  
Computer: You have new mail.  
Lara: Lets see.  
Sender: Stones  
Subject: Op-intensify  
  
Although you cannot have human plus you can have this. Equip it and after you preform well enough I'll send you the function chips. Until our next encounter.  
  
Lukav: Sounds easy enough.  
Lara: This requires all option slots.  
Lukav: Do it.  
Lara: Ok. Your new training will enclude target drills boost drills, using a toned down version of Outlaw. And all other princibles of combat.  
Lukav: When do I start.  
Lara: Now, until 21 hundred hours, Move!  
Lukav: I'm going I'm going.  
Lara: We'll get that flabby ass into shape.  
Lukav: Flabby!, I'm 17 and work out.  
Lara: Just go.  
Lukav mimics mouth movements to be funny. Lara turns alittle red, picks up his discarded towel spins it up and whips in the butt.  
Lukav: Oww! what was that for.  
Lara: Motovation.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Quickening

Armored Core: Fate of the Nine-Breakers  
Chapter 3: The Quickening  
  
Stones: Soon, soon child you will meet your fate.  
Lukav: He isnt ready.  
Stones: That no longer concerns me, we must put the plan in motion.  
Lukav: That we must.  
Stones: Your son is more arrogant than you.  
Lukav: Its not arrogance if you can back it up.  
Stones: True. But he is arrogant, and either way more than you.  
Lukav: Cold Blood will rise again.  
Stones: Patience my friend, patience.  
  
Lara: We'll Lukav youo have steadily improved your skills.  
Lukav: Thanks  
Lara: I think it time.  
Lukav: A new mission from him.  
Lara: Yes but be careful.  
Lukav: Always am.  
Lara: Don't get yourself killed.  
Lara gives Lukav a hug.  
Lukav: What was that for?  
Lara: Nothing, I'll get the dropship ready.  
Lukav: Get Matthais and BB were finishing this now.  
Lara: Ok.  
  
At Progetech reasearch lab.  
Lukav: Alright guys, be on your guard.  
BB: I detect no MTs.  
Matthais: I got a feeling that were not far from the object..  
The next room is a massive dome room with an elevated platform.  
Two blue ACs appear and start up.  
Lukav: Lets do it.  
The battle begins. Lukav and BB take one out between each others blades. Matthais blasts another with a karasawa.  
BB: The door its closing.  
Matthais: Heat source south.  
Lukav: Another door.  
BB: Not like we got a choice.  
Matthais: Lets go.  
They walk threw a giant computer stand in front of them.  
Lukav: Lets destroy it.  
The three blast the computer to peices.  
: Final directive acctivating.  
Lukav: Their not here.  
BB: The door is open.  
Matthais: Well.  
They walk back into the room.  
Stones: So.  
Lukav: Stones!  
The doors close.  
Lukav Sn: So my son, you didnt realise we were playing you for the fool?  
Lukav: Dad? but your..  
Lukav Sn: Thats what you were to think.  
Stones: You just destroyed the controller, fools did you think I would let you get strong enough to be a threat?  
Matthais: A trap.  
BB: The controller no! Why damn you?  
Lukav Sn: Don't you see? Stones is my right hand man. The ultimate warrior but I am the brains. The controller of the monster.  
Stones: I never cared to see what you could do. For all I care I should have gutted you.  
Lukav Sn: Don't get hasty. We have evidence that you killed the controller. You have done a very bad thing. Now Cold Blood will be the new order. Stones and I will over see the Ravens.  
Lukav: But why?  
Stones: We could have the mess on our hands now could we?  
Lukav Sn: You will be the villians, and we the saviors.  
Matthais: Lets settle this like ravens Stones.  
Stones: My sentaments exactlly.  
Lukav Sn: Just before you die. Nothing personnal son, but the family tie was needed to manipulate you.  
Lukav: Father!!  
The five start moving. Stones Imediatly attacks Matthais. Lukav stands their horrified. BB and Lukav Sn begin an ariel battle.  
Matthais: Why Stones. Have you no honor.  
Stones: I am no samurai, I am a mercenary a killer for money. I simply see more profit on this road.  
Matthais: That will be your downfall!!  
Stones parries Matthais's sword attack and his him with a grenade shot.  
Matthais: Were did you go!  
Stones: You were always too slow!!  
Stones stabs Matthais in the back.  
Matthais: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
BB: Lukav, I could bet you before, what chance do you have of winning?  
Lukav Sn: Slim but he doesnt.  
BB: What!  
Stones: Hi!!  
Stones's AC shoulder rams BB into the wall and boost back barraging it with chain gun fire.  
BB: NO!  
Lukav: Why this doesnt make any sense? How could he my own father betray me?  
Lukav Sn: You ask to many questions.  
Stones: No kid lets finish what you started.  
Lukav: I'll kill you!  
Outlaw rushes Stones.  
Stones: Wo your faster then before, not good enough sonny jim.  
Lukav: Shit!  
Moonscraper dumps its missles at Outlaw. But Lukav dodges them, Outlaw blasts off Moonscraper's right arm.  
Stones: Game over.  
Stones chops Lukav's AC in half just above the cockpit.  
Lukav Sn: Don't kill him. He has to do the time, he did the crime. hahahaha..  
Stones: Ahahahaha...  
Lukav: Lara....  
  
To be continued...  
Tell me what you thinked. 


	4. Rapture

Armored Core: Fate of the Nine-Breakers  
Chapter 4: Rapture  
  
Lukav: But Lara.  
Lara: But nothing Lukav, you destroyed the controller we're both screwed.  
Lukav: We can hide.  
Lara: Everyone wants us dead, Lukav you don't understand.  
Lukav: I'll take the blame, you had nothing to do with it.  
Lara: Lukav.  
Lukav: If I must suffer so be it. But not before I kill my father.  
Lara: What?  
Lukav: He never died. Stones and him have been playing me for the fool. They got me to kill the controller, so they could rule over the ravens not the controller.  
Lara: But how the three of you couldnt beat Stones how could you take them both down.  
Lukav: Sell everything besides what makes up Outlaw, liquidate all I own. Stones said it himself he is a mercenary, I'll buy him off.  
Lara: What about your father.  
Lukav: I can kill him.  
Lara: Alright Lukav.  
Lukav: Bring them to Zearm Desert.  
Lara: How?  
Lukav: Tell them I'm going to be their.  
Lara: Ok.  
  
At Zearm Desert  
Lukav Sn: So you want your death to be quick?  
Lukav: Stones, how much is he paying you?  
Stones: More then you have.  
Lukav: 23 million credits, says your sick.  
Stones: I agree.  
Lukav Sn: Backstabbing bastard!  
Stones: Sorry I've seem to caught a cold. Lukav see you around. And Mineav see you in hell.  
Bong flies up boost turns and slams into overboost jetting out of the area.  
Lukav Sn: Can't we talk this over kid?  
Lukav: You son of a bitch! You made my life a lie! I will never forgive you!  
Lukav Sn: Shit!  
Outlaw rushes Moonscraper, sword blasing away. Moonscraper can only dodge and parry.  
Lukav: Die!!  
Outlaw hit over boost and his face to face with Moonscraper, with Outlaws energy sniper rifle to the cockpit, Lukav fires twice.  
Lukav:...  
Stones: You still know to much.  
Lukav: What?  
Stones: Say goodbye!  
Lukav: NOOOO!!  
Bong slices outlaw right threw the cockpit. Outlaw explodes from within.  
Stones: Forgive me kid, I have to do whats best for me. Well thats overwith, now it begins again...  
  
Pilot Name: Raor Stones  
Pilot Rank: S-1  
AC Name: Bong MkII  
  
This raven proved himself against the terrorist Lukav Mineav Jr. The new controller is in debt to him. He waits for the next challenger to bring him the ultimate battle. But he knows he'll always be on top of his game. Until then all ravens quake at his name.  
  
The end...  
R&R  
If you want me to continue Stones's story please tell me. 


End file.
